User blog:Magic Man 0oh/Nigh-Infinite Integer Series- Part 1: The Brutally Circular Pattern
Greetings, User. The Brutally Circular Pattern for numbers came up when two bored math enthusiasts were talking math. The pattern, created by seventh graders, IS the greatest example of exponential growth. Now just one simple statement for all those who think that this pattern is useless, “''The number googolplex was created by a 9-year old.“ If a 9-year old can come up with a number which can LITERALLY not be written due to lack of space in the whole universe, then two seventh graders can create a number that defies Graham and his abnormally large natural number. Firstly, before you can learn about the nigh infinite monstrous creation, you must learn The Brutally Circular Pattern. The Brutally Circular Pattern, created by BrutalDLX and Circle Dude, follows extreme mathematics simplified and represents exponential growth. Before we get started and for those of you who don't know, we're going to learn the basics of '''Exponents'. Exponentiation is simple, you just multiply any number 'n' by itself 'x' number of times, provided that 'n' is the base and 'x' is the exponent. We would be expressing exponentiation through the ^ sign, and the Brutally Circular Pattern through the ∆ sign. Now back to the topic, we'll learn the Brutally Circular Pattern. The Brutally Circular Pattern is simply putting n to the base and exponent, but n times in the latter to give exponents to exponents while making them both bases and exponents. To put it even simpler, The Brutally Circular Pattern would not have gigantic effects on little numbers like 2 or 3, but trying to use it on a big number like 10 gives unique and interesting results... 10∆= 10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10= Really large. The Brutally Circular Pattern is used in the creation of the Nigh-Infinite Integer . This number will be revealed in the next part, supposedly created by HAB. Ah right, only one thing is left to explain before you can leave this murderous maths, GRAHAM'S NUMBER. Graham's number is a complex gigantic natural number. Now, I won't bore you with the details of who created this number(someone with the last name as 'Graham', possibly) or what system of exponential growth is followed. Get this, There's a weird system of exponential growth which uses ↑ to express exponentiation. For example, 3↑3= 3^3= 3*3*3= 27 3↑↑3= 3↑(3↑3)= 3^(3^3)= 7625597484987 3↑↑↑3= 3↑↑(3↑↑3)= 3↑↑7625597484987 and so on. Now back to the giant topic, we'll learn about Graham's number. 3↑↑↑↑3 is where we start. We'll call this g1. 3↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑.......↑↑↑3 is the next step. The number of arrows is the value of g1. We'll call this g2. 3↑↑↑↑↑...↑↑↑↑3 is the next step. The number of arrows is the value of g2. We'll call this g3. Now we continue the same series till we reach the value of g64. This is Graham's Number. FAQ Q. Why are you doing this? A. There will soon be a legendary concept based on this. You will need to know this before you can understand that. Category:Blog posts